


The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

by thecephalopodqueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, brainwashing I guess, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecephalopodqueen/pseuds/thecephalopodqueen
Summary: Cullen left something behind when he left Kinloch Hold, and she's finally caught up to him.Kink meme Fill.





	The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen is set upon by a tentacle monster that drugs then fucks him with her tentacles and ovipositor stuffing him full with her clutch of eggs before plugging him up to incubate. Does Cullen escape and have to give birth on his own? Or does he remain captive, pleasured by the monster because it knows that a happy incubator makes for healthy young.

"Ah..." Cullen awoke with a moan rumbling in his throat. His eyes were heavy and refused to open, but he could still feel... hands? Roaming his body, smooth and slick, making his flesh twitch in their wake. He swallowed roughly, before another moan escaped his lips.

"Amell?" He called her name softly, confused. Who else would dare to wake him like this? In the barracks, no less. "What's... going o-ah!" His eyes shot open as a hand wrapped around his cock roughly, twisting just right--

No one was there. The heavenly feel of slick fingers tugging at him was gone. Cullen sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow, blushing furiously. Under his blanket, he could feel himself straining against his smalls.

"A... dream?" His bed was empty, but he could still feel the phantom trails left over his chest and thighs. It wouldn't be the first time he's dreamt about Solana Amell in such a shameful fashion. Cullen shifted uncomfortably, willing his erection to disappear. Unable to sleep now, he resigned himself to a night of paperwork, until he threw back the covers and noticed his body was covered with lines of some sticky green fluid.

Eyes wide, and partially convinced he was playing part in some strange lucid dream, Cullen reached forward to scoop some of the viscous fluid onto his fingers. It was cool to the touch, but it soon left his fingers feeling numb and tingly. He shook it away, wiping the excess on his blanket.

He made a move to stand and wipe off the rest with the pile of dirty shirts on top of his dresser, but his plan was dashed immediately after his feet touched the floor, as his legs jerked back- were pulled back, sending him tumbling forward. A strangled yelp escaped his lips before his face crashed into the floor.

And that's where his night went even further downhill. With a movement speed faster than sound could leave his mouth, he was dragged across the room, and found himself dangling from the hole in his ceiling. Looking up, he noticed his legs were bound with thick... ropes? Coated in the same fluid as his body. Strands of the goo dripped off, landing on his face.

Cullen opened his mouth to scream for help, but before he could form the words, more of the ropes-- not ropes, but what else could he describe them as?-- seemed to fly from the hole in the roof and wrapped around his mouth, effectively gagging him. Others restrained his flailing arms, holding them suspended.

"Very good, my pets," a silky voice purred from below. Cullen shifted, straining to see who had spoken, but the owner of the sultry voice was still hidden.

"Do you remember me, Cullen?" This time, purring in his ear. There was enough slack for him to shake his head. How could he remember someone he couldn't see?

"I'm so hurt," long purple fingers cupped his cheeks and a desire demon slid into view, floating just high enough to stare into his widening eyes. She swiped over thumb over a bit of slime on his forehead. "I spent so long searching for you after you left me in that dreadful tower." Cullen's blood seemed to run cold.

She pressed her soft lips against his forehead. "I never forgot you, love." Cullen tried to pull away, but he was hopelessly held in place, only able to watch her face melt into Solana Amell. "I need you..."

"Get away from me demon!" Cullen tried to scream, though he only accomplished a string of angry mutters and allowed the slime coating his gag to slip past his lips. The taste was sickeningly sweet, like cheap wine, and it had a similar effect, leaving him feeling drunk and sluggish. The demon purred in his ear, swiping her tongue across the shell, before snapping her fingers.

The ropes binding him tightened around his wrists and ankles, while the ones around his legs lowered him until he was suspended parallel to the ground. The combination of the drunkenness coupled with the sudden movement made his head reel. Cullen was terrified when he realized his legs were being pried open, unable to force them shut despite his best efforts.

She giggled again, gliding down the length of his body. "I think you need me too, love," she crooned, circling her fingers over the bulge in his small clothes. Despite the circumstances, he was still painfully hard and even the slightest touch felt amazing. His hips bucked forward into her touch, begging for more. He watched with frustrated tears as her fingers slipped under the band of cloth and ripped the fabric, exposing his erection.

"Stop..." He tried to plead, though doing so only allowed more of the sticky fluid to enter his mouth, effectively drugging him further.

"I'll take care of you, love," the demon murmured softly, stroking him gently. Her fingers snapped again, and more-- how many were there-- ropes, vines, whatever they were fell from the ceiling, some thick as vines and others as thin as laces. They began caressing him, stroking every inch of flesh exposed to them.

He couldn't hold in his moan as the thinner tendrils wrapped around his cock and rubbed, twisted, pulled.

"That's a good boy, Cullen," the demon purred. She climbed over him, straddling his waist. "Cullen..." She threw her head back, rubbing herself against his body.

Cullen whimpered. There was nothing he could do other than that. This was so wrong, this demon wearing the skin of woman he loved, naked and shamefully touching him in ways no demon ever should…

And he was reacting to it accordingly.

‘Oh… M-Maker…’ Cullen moaned as the tendrils gripping his erection gripped him tighter, moved slower, torturing him with their pace.

“Do you want me, Cullen?” Amell-- no, the demon- leaned forward, eyes hazed with desire, biting her lip.

‘No, no no no...’ He nodded, unable to stop himself. She cupped his cheek again, the tendrils, vines, ropes, whatever slithered away from his face, giving him enough time to gasp for breath before her lips crashed into his. His mouth was wide open, allowing her tongue to slide in. Cullen couldn’t do anything but respond, kissing back fiercely, despite the voices in his head screaming for him to stop. Wrong, wrong, all wrong, shouldn’t be doing this--

“Ah!” He threw his head back with a loud gasp of surprise, breaking the kiss, when he felt the first bold touch against his backside, prodding, cool and slick. He thrashed against his strong bindings, finding that they had slackened with his compliance, and nearly knocked Amell from his waist.

“Be calm, my love,” Amell soothed, brushing his hair from his forehead. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Please…” Stop? Continue? He didn’t truly know what he was pleading for. Maker, but the stroking felt good, the light prodding, the… everything.

“I know, love.” Soft lips pressed against his neck, down his collar bone, sliding down his body to leave a tingling trail of kisses.

“S-Solanaaaa…!” Cullen drew out her name as her fingers joined the tendrils prodding his entrance. The slime coating them made her fingers slick, and she found little resistance as her first finger entered, curling and moving slowly.

“Yes, love?” She asked coyly.

“I… ngh…” His hips rolled, trying to tell her he wanted… needed, more than just her finger. “Ah, mo...more, please…”

Was it wrong to want this?

“Anything, my love,” she purred, sliding in another finger, stretch him slowly. Suddenly, a new sensation came to his attention. One of the tendrils was sliding up his chest, slithering along his neck. He watched with curiosity as the tendril rubbed along his lips.

“Open up, love,” Amell giggled. “My pets want your attention.”

It was wrong in so many levels, but Cullen didn’t care. He couldn’t care. He readily opened his mouth for the tendril, obeying Amell’s every order.

It was thick, about as wide as the pommel of a dagger, and covered with that sweet, sweet taste of wine. Almost immediately, it crawled down his throat, lightly thrusting in and out, causing him to gag a little, until the flesh grew numb around it. Cullen’s eyes fluttered shut. He was receiving attention on all ends, the lovely taste of wine in his mouth, the tendrils stroking his erection, Amell, stretching him ever so gently…

It was almost disappointing when her fingers retreated, leaving him feeling… empty. “Don’t fret, love, I have something better for you,” she purred. True to her word, the fingers were replaced by the much thicker, longer tendril that had been prodding at him in the first place. He almost cried, forcing his hips back to feel more, as the tendril slid in ever so slowly and then pulling out just as slow as it had entered.

“Are you feeling good, love?” Amell asked, wrapping her fingers around his erection. He nodded as best he could, with the tendril thrusting in and out of his mouth. Somewhere is his mind, past the fog, he knew this was wrong, but Cullen just didn’t care anymore.

“We’re going to such beautiful children, love,” she crooned. That caught his attention. He hadn’t been thinking of children, but the thought seemed so… appealing. “You’ll make a lovely mother, Cullen.”

Yes, he would. He knew he would. He smiled around the length in his mouth, liking the idea more than a sane man should. Was he sane?

“Mmm…!” He moaned deeply as something rubbed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, leaving his limbs feeling like jelly. Hips thrusting wildly, he tried to get more. There was so much stimulation, between Amell stroking his, the tendril rubbing against him, he was growing close to the edge. His moans were spilling from him, overlapping, each one fighting to get past the tendril thrusting into his mouth. He couldn’t get a word out, even if his mouth wasn’t filled.

Luckily, Amell seemed to know what he needed.

“Do you want to come, love?” He nodded wildly, trying to scream yes, he needed it. Amell pulled back, making him whimper. Was she going to leave him? He could have screamed as instead of leaving, she closed her mouth around him, circling the head of his cock with her devilish tongue. She forced his hips to still, and took him in further, bobbing her head deeper and deeper until every inch disappeared into her mouth.

It was too much for him. ie a leash snapping, he came, hard. At the same time, the tendril thrusting into him sped up, slamming into his prostate hard with each thrust. He was glad that the one in his mouth withdrew, allowing him to voice his pleasure. Thick spurts of slime erupted from the end, coating his face with more of the sweet fluid.

Cullen swiped his tongue over his lips, catching as much of the sweetness as he could, crying out as the tendril in his arse released the same fluid inside him, filling him with the strange green seed. It didn’t stop there, however. Every few spurts, he could feel something larger rounder, entering him. Each strange orb pressed against him in ways that made him shudder with pleasure.

He squirmed, gasping for air that wouldn’t stay in his lungs. He felt full, like he was about to burst, his stomach beginning to ache. He looked down and realized that his abdomen was swelling, filling with the neverending stream of the tendril’s release. It was beginning to hurt, the larger he grew.

“Shh, don’t fret, love, it’s almost over,” Amell stroked his hair, soothing him. “Our children have such an accommodating mother.” After what seemed like ages, they stopped coming. He was lowered onto his bed, his exhausted limbs resting on the soft mattress. Amell sat next to him, stroking his distended stomach while he sucked in breaths of air.

“I missed you, Cullen,” she sighed. She leaned in and kissed him softly, “I’m so glad we found eachother. We’ll have the most beautiful children.

Cullen nodded. “I hope they take after you.” Amell giggled.

“Come with me, love. I’ll take you home with me. We can raise our family together.”

“Anything for you, Solana,”Cullen agreed. He would do anything for her. For his family. He would be an excellent mother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever porn, and I feel oddly proud of it.


End file.
